Is Love Enough
by SunlightMoonMax
Summary: Bella was Found By Aro. Bella has Reensmee and her life was okay. Bella still misses Edward. Bella stumbles into Edward but will Bella and Edward still feel the same. Will Aro allow this.  I know this story may have been done before.Please Read. Thanks. D
1. Chapter 1

20 yrs. ago

I was curled on the ground. I didn't care who finds me. Edward left. I was so alone. Then a vampire appeared. He had blood color eyes and wore a red robe to match his eyes. In all honesty I wished Edward was there, but he didn't love me anymore. I cried harder this strange vampire lifted me up. I thought he was going kill me. I wouldn't have cared. That night I cried myself to asleep. I woke up the next day. I looked around. I was on a plane. Why? He introduced himself. Aro. He said I was going to live with him. There was another girl on the plane. I didn't notice until later. I started crying. Then I feel into a dreamless sleep.

Now

"Good morning" Hannah said.

"Morning." I replied. Hannah was part of the Volturi guard. Her looks may deceive; you wouldn't think a fourteen year old girl could destroy anyone or anything with ease. She defeated every single Volturi guard it was quite impressive. She is my personal guard. When I came to Volterria Aro assigned Hannah to me. Aro became my father and Renesmee grandfather. Before HE left I gave him that part of me. I don't regret it, I still love him even though I have been trying to forget him. It's impossible. Renesmee doesn't know who her dad is and I am not sure if Aro has figured it out.

"So what are we doing today?" Hannah asked.

"Not sure. I think we should hunt." I said. I refused to drink human blood. Hannah was always with me so she decided to hunt vegetarian style since she never actually liked drinking human blood she just didn't know there is another way.

"Yeah we, taking Nes?" she asked. She and Renesmee are pretty close.

"I'll ask." I said. I quickly flinted to Nessie's room and asked if she was coming. She said not right now she has a date in an hour. I wasn't surprised by this she was actually the age she looked so it was her life. Hannah and I ran outside we headed to the woods. Hannah and I raced. I already knew she was going to win. She was always faster than me even when I was a new born. We were in the woods for hours. We talked. She was my best friend. She wasn't anything like Alice. Hannah was tall, brown hair, relaxed, and she thought jeans and a T-shirt was the answer to fashion. We are very alike. I decided to go home. It was fun.

These couple of months has been boring not much. So I decided today that I will watch Aro, Caius, and Marcus work. I sat in my throne it was smaller. The first few cases were boring mostly Aro sending guards out. This was their everyday thing. I want to go somewhere different a change of scenery. That would be nice I haven't been to America in a while. Renesmee would love to see the new sites. I'm telling Aro.

"Father I would like to take Renesmee to America." I asked and well basically demanded

"Well I don't see why not. As long as you take Hannah and where are you going in the United States?" He asked.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**(a/n) Thanks for the reviews. I would've had it done earlier but between my brother and my dad I had no time on the computer. Sorry it short I just wanted it up. Disclaimer I do Not own Twilight that goes for the first chapter one and the rest of them. P.S. this is my first story. **

The plane landed. Renesmee was already out of her seat. She was still excited. Hannah concentrated on me. She knew me. I wasn't really that excited we were in Seattle. We got off the plane.

"So where are we going first? Huh!" Renesmee begged. I'm not sure. How about the hotel first.

"We should go to the hotel first." I said. As soon we were in Seattle faint memories drifted into my brain. We ran to Port Angeles. Port Angeles was worse the memories were now almost drowning me. He saving me from those guys, are first date, small trips with Alice. It was all too much. I held in my sobs. I knew they noticed but at that point I didn't care. We arrived to the hotel. Hannah checked us in. Are story was Nessie, Hannah, and I were sisters going on vacation. Well it was sort of true. Nessie watched television and I was swallowed by memories. During this Hannah ran sweep of our area to see if there was any danger. She came back and gave me a knowing look of I know you're hurt and why was all written on her face. I never did tell her the actual reason why we came here. All I told her was that I wanted a change of scenery which wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either. She has been my best friend ever since they left. We told each other everything well almost everything she never has told me of her past and whenever I hinted around it her eye's filled with pain so we came up with an unspoken rule. Don't talk about the past. I do wonder what has happened to her to give her so much pain. She was changed a couple of years before I showed up. It was beyond the Volturi how she was so good at fighting. I relaxed on the bed listening to my playlist that tends to calm me. I've been listening to this a lot.

"Mom can we go shopping?" Renesmee asked. She liked shopping. I have no idea why. Alice would love her. I have to stop thinking about them. They don't love or want me anymore. Then why do I think of them so much. Maybe because you know deep down they still love you. No. That's impossible Edward made it clear that he didn't love me and it was a mistake. This feeling was horrible knowing the only love of your life hates you.

"Sure Hannah can take you." Hannah looked at me.

"My duty is to protect you and Renesmee. It will make it hard to watch you both with you separated. Hannah said dutifully.

"I'll be fine I am a vampire and you did teach me some of your moves I'll be fine for a couple of hours you and Renesmee have fun shopping." I said not metioning the fact that I wasn't staying at the hotel while they were gone. They left. Hannah was rather hesitant. Then again I was her main responsibility. I have been ever since the plane. Aro decided that since he had enough guards that Hannah could handle me. As soon as they left I jumped off the balcony and ran into the woods full speed. I let the wind blow through my hair and let my feet feel the soft velvety ground. I wasn't that thirsty so I only drained one deer. This wasn't my only mission. I ran to Forks. I was almost to my dad's house. Then I ran into a horrible smell. It was like Bleach only magnified ten times it burn my nose. I jumped up to my window. I heard Charlie's snores. Why was he napping at this time of day? I looked around my room it was as I left it my bed sheets still messy, my cluttered desk with my ancient computer. I reminisced about all the time I spent here. Also being reminded of him I exited my room and went downstairs. The house was a mess dirty dishes in the sink. The carpet looks like it hasn't been vacuumed since well I did it. Other than that the house looked the same. I noticed old newspaper clippings I read them. They were of me my disappearance and death. I felt bad for Charlie he lost his daughter I couldn't imagine losing Renesmee. I ran out of the house back into the woods. I didn't know where I was going. I was just running. I need to do this more. I ran into another vampires scent. I hissed it was fresh. I followed it. It leads to the Cullen's house. I ran back to the hotel I wasn't ready to see their house. I was sobbing. This was the times I wish I could succumb to sleep forget my pain for a few hours. Oh well. I can't hold back the memories from flooding. Renesmee came in. She saw me then she walked over and cured into me like she did when she was little. We were like this for hours. Hannah stood and watched. It was well past midnight. We heard a light knock on the window. Hannah jumped an landed in a defensive growl.

"Bella?" the familiar voice questioned.


	3. An Upset

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long I was so busy with my last days of middle school. Don't even mention the fact that track meets rule my life. I throw. I love it alot. Your reviews mean alot. they really do if I didn't get them this story would have been terminated. Sorry for the typos. This is my first fanfiction so that explains alot... Do you guys want to hear about Hannah's past or get to Edward faster. I'm kinda winging it. So I have No Idea if she is going to have an epic battle wit EC. That reminds me if you guys want a different perspective just ask. I kinda want to but I need to know what the readers want. I'll try writing more but I really busy this month so yeah. **

"_Never said I was perfect, never want to be, and where is the fun in that?"-unknown _

"Alice is that you?" I asked it was Alice she was shorter than I remember. Hannah was in a defensive pose ready to pounce.

"Hannah it's okay I know Alice." She didn't relax. She didn't pounce.

"Bella you're a vampire. We thought that you were dead." She said it came out so quickly if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have understood a word she said.

"Why would you care? You all left me." I retorted. I know it wasn't nice but I needed to know.

"Bella I never wanted to leave. If it wasn't for Edw-"

"He left me Alice, heartbroken and alone. To top it all off pregnant." I was almost to the point of yelling but I didn't want to wake the humans.

"What?" Alice replied.

"Yeah Alice you want proof." I pointed to Renesmee. "There is your proof she has the same hair color and cheek bones as he does so don't even deny it." Hannah was growling at Alice. Alice wasn't scared. She looked sad and almost hurt. I am going back to Volturria as soon as possible. I can't handle this.

"Come on Renesmee we're going home. Sorry to cut you short we will vacation elsewhere later." I said trying to calm myself I was running out the door. Alice stood in shock not moving. Why do they have such an effect on me? Why? Life is unfair once I got over them some what they come right back burning me with their love or reminder of their feeling I thought they had. It hurt, a lot. Waiting in the elevator I felt bad that Renesmee trip was cut short from me. I looked towards Renesme and Hannah.

"Ness why don't you and Hannah stay and finish your trip I'm going back to Volterria." One look at Hannah she was growling.

"No." Hannah said simply.

"I'll be fine all you have to do is take care of Nessie." I said.

"Fine but there has to be a guard on the plane and I stay with you until departure." She said. Seems fair enough I mean she is meant to guard me.

"Fine." I said. Her job comes first even before are friendship. I could see it killed her to use Aro's orders over my head to control me. We all sat in silence. I waited for the plane I didn't want to leave Renesmee here but I can't handle the emotion. I wish I was stronger. This is the weak points for most vampires. Human emotions the only way to be undefeatable is to have no emotion. Hannah has emotions they don't show very often and no one knows about her past. It kind of weird then again whats my excuse I don't talk about my past. My reason is because it's too painful to talk about. Maybe Hannah's past is too painful to talk about or she can't show her weakness. I don't know. My plane arrived.

"Bye, Isabella." Hannah only used this name when we have a fight. She talks to me like its business. It stung I'll be honest it didn't feel good to know your best friend retreated back to her former self it took years to coax her out of her shell she hid in before she wouldn't talk to me unless spoken to she followed me around. The only time she actually talked and showed her true self was when she was in combat. She always has this wicked grin on her face.

"Bye Hannah, Bye Nessie." I hugged Nessie and left. The plane took off and I was launched into deep thoughts of the past. I started to space out listening to my iPod Three Days Grace starts playing Animal I have Become. Somehow I can relate to this song. The plane ride wasn't that bad. When we landed I got in the limo. I did not want a limo to much attention but Aro insisted. The limo was spacious I sat in the back. The leather seats were semi-squishy they would be extremely comfortable for a human. The only thing I missed from being human is sleeping or the escape from reality sometime I really need an escape. I arrived to the towers. We drove into the basement since it was sunny. I walked at a human pace up stairs. I was mentally worn from all the emotions. I headed to my room but Aro caught me before I got there.

"Isabella why are you home so early Daughter?" Aro asked.

"The memories were too much." Aro nodded. He seemed to understand. I ran to my room to avoid everyone. I did not need Alec flirting with me. I don't think Jane would appreciate me killing her brother. Once in my room I locked my door even though it was pointless but it made a point I want to be left alone. I laid on my bed still and quiet as the crippling memories filled my mind completely. Our meadow, the first kiss, the way he looked at me, his smell, His laugh, his smile and his dazzling eyes all flashing in my mind and repeating the worst memory is him leaving it completely paralyzed me in pain. I laid like that for hours and a couple days. I heard a knock. It snapped me out of my trance. I growled.

"Bella can you please open the door." Hannah was back. It was her. I walked over unlocked and opened the door. Hannah looked at me. I had missed her so much without even realizing it. I hugged her. This was rare since we don't hug much. She is even less huggy than me. That is hard to do.

"We have to talk. If you can it's up to you." Hannah looked at her hands. Her eyes held sorrow. I do really wonder what happened to her. She is my best friend. The best I could ever have. Even Alice came second to her.


	4. The Past

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight. But I Own Hannah and plot.**

Well Hannah was my best friend maybe she could help me with the pain.

"Okay where should I start?" I asked.

"The beginning, How about we go somewhere more private they're listening." Hannah said.

"Okay let's go." I said as I ran full speed towards the woods Hannah kept up easily. We were now in the middle of the woods we both sat down on the leaf covered ground.

"Okay so" thinking through the mud clouded memories, "My mom remarried to a baseball player. They moved around a lot I decided to go live my dad in Forks, Washington. I registered at Forks high. I met a few human friends nothing much, but then I met the Cullens they were all beautiful. Most of them were partnered I know it's kind of weird because they were all adopted. One boy wasn't he had bronze hair. He acted weird around me for a couple of days then left for a few weeks. When he came back he ignored me but we finally became friends. Soon it became more than that. He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first everything. The twist was he was a vampire. He refused to change me. During my birthday party his brother Jasper attacked me because I got a paper cut. He then realized he was too dangerous to me. He also realized he didn't love me with that he look away not only my best friend my second family but my heart. I still love him with all my heart even though I have tried letting go of him something has stopped me." I stated it still hurt but it seemed easier now to deal with it off my chest.

"If you don't mind me asking who is it?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I said as I started dry sobbing.

"It's okay Bella. I'll tell you my past. Well I was the average track star life was great I was surrounded by great people they all though I was going somewhere with my talent. I had coaches surround me teaching me a lot. I did love Track & Field it was my life. Of course all good things come to an end. I was walking through the woods it was a cloudy day with a slight breeze my kind of day. All of sudden a pale male about 17 comes towards me and says something about my blood smelling like an animals but he was too thirsty to care. He sunk his teeth into my neck and about a couple second later he spit my blood out saying it tasted worse than it smelled but the venom was still in my system I would have sucked it out myself if it wasn't on my neck. The venom spread through me extremely slowly it took a week and a half to completely change me. Aro thinks it's due to that my body had a natural aversion to vampires and when infected with the venom my body fought with everything it had to reject it but it was human after all and weakened. I loved my human life I would trade everything to have it back. I had a future. It was my future and I wanted it a lot. Olympics, a husband and children but that was too much to ask for." Hannah looked like she would be crying if she could. I've never seen her like this. It hurt watch her knowing she had a future ripped from her. Where mine was with him, but he decided I wasn't part of it. We both shared having the future we wanted ripped from us painfully I felt even closer to her. We both sat and cried for hours Hannah was first to be back to her normal self. We hunted a little to take our minds off everything. Than we ran around the woods it was fun. We both ran back to the tower Hannah was running full speed so was I but Hannah was way ahead. Once back at the castle Hannah and I spent time just hanging out listening to modern music and reading trashy magazines. It was like two sisters hanging out. It didn't matter that are age difference were four years apart. Renesmee joined us around eight p.m. and fell asleep on my bed. She was so peaceful when she slept. Hannah and I decided to practice combat I challenged Alec to a fight he accepted Hannah was laughing. Alec took the first swing I dodged it and grabbed his arm and pinned it to his back he struggled but I kept him in that position. Hannah was full blown laughing and rolling around on the ground laughing. I let him go.

"Come on Alec is that the best you have and don't say you were taking it easy on me because I'm a girl." I said tauntingly. He growled and ran full force towards me. Newborn mistake I jumped up and grabbed his head and used his momentum against him and smashed him against the floor. Then I grabbed his arm flipped him around and gave him a Chicken wing. He twirled out of it and tried to throw a jab but it was a trick he had me in head lock. So I flipped him off me. I jumped and landed on Alec with my elbow first he was surprised and I took that moment to head lock him and pushed him to the ground I could have easily ripped a limb off him, but this was too much fun.

"Alec Bella won you need more training. If you ever beat Bella then you have to challenge me no one has ever beaten me. I'm the only one that has beaten Bella because I was the one that trained her." Alec grumbled and left. Hannah came over and high-fived me.

"You totally devastated him and there were so many spot where you could have taken him down. You were just playing with him weren't you? Want to train?" Hannah asked. **(A/N) I was going to stop here but I can't update for a while so. Yeah.**

"Sure why not." I replied. I wonder where Hannah learned her moves from.

"Where did you learn your moves from?" I asked.

"Well a combination of down south and the other guards plus I created my own moves some of them you don't even know." I was shocked Hannah fought down south I don't even see ant bite marks on her she is an amazing fighter. Well I can see her reason for not teaching me some of her moves I mean she has to keep something are a secret I mean they are her moves so I don't blame her. We trained for a couple of hours more. We also trained with our powers Mine was spread my shield both of them. I was mentally exhausted. Hannah's power is emotional. It's similar to Jaspers except much stronger With Hannah if you're in the building she can feel your emotions and control them. She trying to extend her range of distance because she can control the distance or the people emotions she wants to but that hard for her. It quite interesting she tends to mess with Alec's emotions because they're friends she doesn't touch my emotions because she feels its violating my personal space. The only time she does is when I in pain. Another reason I love her. I was mentally exhausted so I went to my room Renesmee was still asleep. I just laid there in a numb state not thinking of anything. It was probably hours I've been like this. It's the closes I get to sleep. Renesmee stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mom why do you never tell me about dad I don't know anything about him?" Renesmee asked. This sent pain right to my heart.

"Because…" I trailed off I don't know how to tell Nessie about her dad. I have no idea. She's never asked before. "Well he was tall. Had bronze hair a great smile kind and sweet." I said.

"Why isn't he with us?" She was full of questions.

"Well he left."

"What he left you pregnant and alone." Nessie was upset.

"He didn't know Nessie." I said.

"Why are you defending him Mom?" Nessie was yelling.

"Because I still love him." I said softly. Nessie face softened. She hugged me.

"Sorry for yelling."

"It's okay. I love you Nessie more than you know." I said.

"Love you too, Mom." Nessie got up and left to got to her own room. Hannah showed up a few minutes later.

"You okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah." I replied "Just had a disagreement with Nessie that's all."

"Okay just had to check you and Nessie fine?" She asked. She really was a good friend always making sure everything's okay.

"Yeah just a quarrel we made up. She asked about her dad."

"Oh, well she was probably just curious like most kids are. I know I would be if I were her." Hannah stuck up for both of us. It must be hard for her.

**(A/N) I was surprised no reviews. I typed over 1,500 words I was so proud of myself. I'm not much of a writer. I know respect every word a writer writes. I know these chapters may seem small to you but there huge to me. I need feed back from you guys it helps alot. If you tell me my story sucks I want to know why. Do you guys want a different perspective. Just ask. and please review. Thank you. SMM(SunlighMoonMax)**


	5. Going

**Sorry****for not updating in well… forever. I really have to get my butt off Facebook more often and type. Thank you for all your reviews. They mean so much I Mine as well worship them. Sorry if the story is boring so far and I know it can be really fast paced and confusing at time's so I'll write about the plot summary at the bottom. On to the STORY!** **And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn**

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain_

_Just smile back ~ Eminem_

Nessie's POV

"Nessie Woke up the next day in her mom's bed slightly confused. The night be fore's conversation flashed back into her mind she smiled slightly knowing a little more about her farther. Nessie walked into her mom's bathroom knowing she wouldn't mind if she used. After looking somewhat more presentable she started heading towards her own room to change in to fresh clothes it wasn't until she heard yelling or more like loud whispering coming from the lobby the voice was familiar Nessie has heard this voice before she knew it was a vampire from the way her voice flowed. She walked silently as possible to the corner and peered a little past the corner it was mom and the short girl. Alice.

"Alice I can't go back he doesn't love me anymore, he sad so himself." Mom looked like she would be crying if she could.

"Bella you know that Edward still loves you." Mom flinched at his name. Who was this Edward is he my dad. "He was devastated when he left you he didn't even last a month before coming to find you and he found you were missing he searched for you everywhere but, we couldn't find you he stopped after about a year ago saying that you have probably moved on and were happy. Man I wonder where he gets these delusions from." The pixie of a girl put her hand on her face and shook her head.

"Why should I believe you left before he did and didn't even say goodbye Alice." My mom was still upset.

"Bella please give us all a second chance please. Let him prove that he loves you. Let him meet his daughter. Bella please, give us another chance we won't fail you again." Alice was pleading. I decided that I wanted to help Alice get Edward and Mom back together.

"Mom you really should give them a second chance and I kinda want to meet him." Mom jumped at my voice. She must have really been deep in the conversation. Mom gave her a pleading look at me. She wanted me to side with her.

"Fine Alice, but I'm going by myself we're leaving Renesmee here I don't want her getting hurt." My mom said pulling herself together.

"Mom-"

"No Nessie, I don't want you getting hurt by them I'll come and get you when I know it's safe." She said. Alice was bouncing up and down excitedly.

Bella's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I'm going back to them. What am I going to say to them and him? Should I really do this but Nessie wants to meet him. Alice was still happily following Bella down the hall.

"Alice where are you and the rest of the Cullen's currently living?" I asked.

"Northern Canada I believe we haven't stayed anywhere that long any more never than a year. We haven't found anywhere to feel at home." Alice bright happy face turned serious. I just nodded. "Bella, Edward will disappear for months only to come home for a day to just leave again." Alice said sadly.

"Alice I have to notify Aro with my leave. I shall be back shortly. Aro was sitting in the throne room seeming bored. His eye's lighted up seeing Bella enter.

"Aro I will be leaving again." She said.

"Would you mind telling me what for."Aro spoke. He seemed a little interest she never left the tower.

"Personal reasons, I shall be leaving Renesmee hear for protection." She said calmly and orderly.

"Are you taking Hannah with you?" Aro asked honestly curios. Bella had to think she wasn't sure. If things were to get bad then it would be good have her but Bella doubted that the Cullen's would want a fight.

**A/N Sorry really Its short and long over due. **

**Plot summary. Edward leaves Bella pregnant and alone.**

** Aro finds her in the woods instead of Sam.**

**Aro changes Bella after Reenesme is born.**

**Alice shows up.**

**That is it so far. **


	6. Have I Smelled You Before

**a/n ****I know haven't updated in forever I know I am a very sporadic. I don't Own twilight by the way just thought I say that.**

**On to the story!**

**Before**

_"Aro I will be leaving again." She said._

_"Would you mind telling me what for?"Aro spoke. He seemed a little interest she never left the tower._

_"Personal reasons, I shall be leaving Renesmee hear for protection." She said calmly and orderly._

_"Are you taking Hannah with you?" Aro asked honestly curios. Bella had to think she wasn't sure. If things were to get bad then it would be good have her but Bella doubted that the Cullen's would want a fight._

Current

Edwards POV (I somehow knew you awesome readers you are wanted Edward.)

Ring Ring "Hello"

"Edward can you please come home?" Alice pleaded

"Alice we've been over this I don't-"

"I know you don't think your worthy of us just get your butt home now or I will come find you and drag you here myself." Alice growing more agitated by the second.

"Fine Alice I'll be there in a couple hours." I replied.

"You know Esme misses you."

"okay bye."

"See you soon" Alice said softly. I swear she is up to something. Oh well I will find out when I get there. I should probably hunt it's been a month and a half no need to worry them any more than they already are. I let my mind go blank and let my instinct take over. This the only time where I don't feel so much pain that why I limit my hunting I need to feel pain for what I did to my family but Bella should be happy that's all that matters right that's all I wanted and her safety. But you didn't protect her she went missing. Right after you left remember. Oh great voices in my head. I started heading towards Canada.

.ENOUGH. /3

That scent it was familiar but I've never smelt it before I surely would have remembered that it was sweet like freesia and strawberries. Freesia and strawberry's the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Bella. I walked slowly into the house. Noticing another scent pine needles and sunlight but only slightly mind was mostly preoccupied with thoughts of Bella. I entered the house seeing only Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Where was Alice I could smell her.

"Carlisle what is going on?" Carlisle was wearing a blank mask. Esme smiled sweetly. Jasper and Emmett bore the same face determined. Why? Rosalie was indifferent.

"Alice bring our guest out." Carlisle said aiming his voice to the dining room. Alice danced out having a Cheshire grin planted on her face. Following after wards was someone new she looked uneasy and had agleam of protectiveness. I realized I couldn't hear any ones thoughts than all my current thoughts turned towards the beautiful goddess standing before me. Bella it couldn't be.

"Bella…" I whispered softly she looked towards me and nodded I didn't know what to do or say.

"Edward I don't care what you have to say Bella is family and nothing you say can change that." Alice said proudly.

"Edward I came to tell you we had a child." Bella musical voice said.

"What?" I asked shocked everyone was just as shocked as me accept Alice.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked.

"I conceived Renesme while still human. The Volturi found me the day Edward left and brought me to Volterria and gave me my own guard Hannah. They then adopted me into their clan as Aro's daughter. They were amazed with Nessie." The Volturi found Bella pregnant with my child and she doesn't even know I am. Also Bella is a vampire. What am I going to do with this information? What is relationship now? So many questions.

"Edward can I talk to you privately." Bella asked me. I nodded. "Hannah stay here." Hannah nodded taking her a mile away she started talking.

"Edward I know you don't love me anymore but I still love you." Bella said.

"Bella I still love you I lied to you to protect you but I only hurt you more." I said

"Well where does this leave are relationship?" She asked

"Good question? Where do you want it Bella." I asked

"I'm not sure how about we start over again. We can be friends." Bella said.

**A/N I know I am a horrible person for letting tis go on and then writing like nothing. I would also like to tell you I am horrible at fluff dang my scientifically mind for making everything short and concise. It makes me feel like a horrible writer. And please leave how you felt about Edwards POV. Telled me if it sucked or not. Sorry for any OOCness (out of charcterness)**

**Peace Out Sunlight Moon Max Check me out on twitter SunlightMoonMax **


End file.
